50 días con ella
by Rin Redfield
Summary: Adaptación a la película: Chris sabe que cada día que pasó con Jill es invaluable, pero sin duda aquellos 50 días fueron los mejores.


50 Días con ella.

Día 1.

-Pase, señorita Valentine-. Ordenó Wesker, notando la ausencia de uno de sus hombres.- Señores, ella es su nueva compañera, espero y no sean tan idiotas como para hacer que hulla-. Dijo, y después apareció una chica de corto cabello color chocolate, con ojos azules, su atuendo era el típico primer uniforme que daba la comisaría.  
Sin duda, los integrantes de ambos equipos se quedaron sorprendidos, pues habían creído que su compañero nuevo sería un 'él ' no una 'ella'.

Todos sonrieron, mientras que la mujer pasaba al frente del lugar.

-Mi nombre es Ji…-. Se vio interrumpida por la abrupta llegada de alguien.

-Redfield, llega tarde, de nuevo. Sabe que eso merece una sanción ¿Cierto?-. Afirmó el capitán, con una sonrisa burlesca.- Valentine, continúe.

-Bien, como decía, antes de ser interrumpida-. Dirigió su vista al causante, con cierta molestia en su semblante.- Mi nombre es Jill Valentine, pero pueden llamarme sólo Jill, tengo 22 años y recién me mudé aquí.

-Muchas gracias, Valentine. Ahora, Chris, ¿Cuál es el motivo de su tardía llegada?-.

Pero el mencionado no había escuchado nada, pues cuando Jill se retiró del centro de la sala se había golpeado la rodilla, provocando que se agachara a sobar aquella parte, dándole una vista de sus pechos.

-¡Redfield!-. Gritó Wesker

-Sí, capitán.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su tardanza?

-Claire no pudo salir más temprano de casa para ir al campus, así que tuve que ir a dejarla… pero se me hizo tarde.

-Usted sabe bien que los problemas familiares deben dejarse fuera, pero por tratarse de su linda, muy linda hermana, lo pasaré por alto. Pero que sea la última vez-. Chris se molestó por ese comentario lascivo por parte de Wesker, sabía que a él no le interesaba su hermana, pero que si le encantaba hacerlo molestar.- Ahora, muéstrele la comisaría Valentine, desde el rincón más visitado hasta el más oscuro, Señorita Valentine, sígalo y repórteme cualquier anomalía sobre el trato de sus compañeros.-. Dicho esto salió del aula.

-Bien, nueva-. Pronunció Chris con desdén.- Movamos el culo antes de que el capitán nos haga moverlo.

Jill siguió a Chris, éste le contaba lo que sabía sobre los cuadros de cada estancia, también sobre las esculturas. Llegados a un lugar, pasaron a lado de una puerta de madera, mucho más fina que cualquiera otra. Jill, al ver que Chris la saltó y no mencionó nada sobre la puerta, se quedó contemplándola unos segundos.

-Ésta es la oficina de Brian Irons, el jefe de todo lo que ves aquí, es un obsesionado con la taxidermia, algo que en mi punto de vista es enfermizo e inhumano-. Valentine, que hasta ese momento no había pronunciado palabra más que para preguntar una que otra cosa, pronunció:

-También en el mío, me parece algo estúpido que a alguien le pueda gustar algo como eso-. Chris rió y ambos siguieron su camino hacia la cafetería.

-¿Quisieras tomar algo? esta vez va por cuenta mía-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro.

-Y… ¿Estudiaste para policía o a qué te dedicabas antes de meterte aquí?

Jill abrió los ojos de sobremanera, no le gustaba hablar sobre su pasado, supuso que una pequeña mentira no le haría mal a nadie*

-Así es, más que nada, soy buena desactivando explosivos y abriendo cerraduras de cualquier tipo, aunque lo diga yo misma ¿Y tú? ¿Qué eras antes de esto?

-Carrera militar en las fuerzas aéreas, me despidieron hace poco menos de un año y Barry, el tipo con el chaleco rojo que estaba a mi lado, me dijo que necesitaban gente aquí, y bueno es todo.

Siguieron hablando, llegando a temas privados. Tal como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo.

Pero Chris estaba interesado en más cosas, si tenía o no novio, claro, apenas la acababa de conocer, pero ella era una chica guapa, bastante en realidad.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos para que conozcas a todo el equipo?-. Preguntó

Sin decir más, se levantaron y caminaron fuera de la cafetería. Cuando llegaron a la oficina Barry saludó a Chris con una palmada en el hombro mientras sus demás compañeros seguían en lo que estaban haciendo.

Redfield chifló, atrayendo la atención de todos allí.

-Jill, te presento a Barry, es un poco tosco, pero buen amigo-. Señaló al pelirrojo.- Éste es Joseph Frost, muy gracioso pero pesado aveces, él es Brad, si encuentras a alguien más cobarde que él, yo te pago todo un bar-. Todos ahí soltaron una carcajada excepto el mencionado.

Jill al principio creyó que formar parte de la policía, siendo su padre un gran ladrón era un verdadero error, pero ahora que veía desde el punto de vista en que lo vio su padre… no dudó en que había tomado la mejor elección.

-Si ya terminaron todos de jugar, les recomiendo pónganse a trabajar. Señorita Valentine, venga conmigo, le entregaré su uniforme-. Pronunció Wesker. La chica lo siguió y recibió una bolsa de color gris, dentro había unas botas de combate, un pantalón semi ajustado, una playera, un chaleco y una boina, todo en color negro.- Venga pasado mañana aquí mismo, le entregarán otro, por el momento puede retirarse.

Cuando Jill regresó a la oficina S.T.A.R.S, vio que todos estaban empacando sus cosas en sus mochilas, así que supuso que era hora de marcharse de ahí.

Valentine esperó el autobús que le llevaría a su apartamento, hasta que se detuvo un carro en color azul. Jill agachó la cabeza y observó que el interior estaba Chris. Éste sonrió y le abrió la puerta para que entrara…

**¡Hola!**

**Pues qué decir, estaba viendo hace unos día la película "500 days of summer" y me la imaginé con Jill y Chris, pero al decir 500 día creí que eran demasiados capítulos para mi pobre mente, por lo tanto sólo serán 50 días, pero no consecutivos, sino que saltados, no al estilo de la peli, sino como que saltados en años… ¿Me explico?xd**

**Sobre mis otros fics… no creo que tengan continuación en un buen rato, para los que los seguían: Perdón.**

**Disclaimer: Resident evil no me pertenece, tampoco la película 500 days of summer, todo es de sus respectivos creadores, sólo intento entretener no lucrar.**

**Vaya, eso fue extraño, tenía mucho que no lo escribía.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias. **

**Atte. Rin Redfield. **


End file.
